To Be Yours Forever
by Ichikawa Arata
Summary: Apa yang menyebabkan seorang Sasuke Uchiha yang sangat popular dengan banyak prestasi di sekolahnya berakhir di sebuah night club, dan mabuk, dan saat ia sadar Naruto tengah berdiri dihadapannya hanya mengenakan handuk? Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi? Yaoi, BL, NaruSasu, Read n Review Please.


_**To Be Yours Forever**_

_**Summary : Apa yang menyebabkan seorang Sasuke Uchiha yang sangat popular dengan banyak prestasi di sekolahnya berakhir di sebuah night club, dan mabuk, dan saat ia sadar Naruto tengah berdiri dihadapannya hanya mengenakan handuk? Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi?**_

_**Rate : M**_

_**Pairing : NarutoXSasuke (NS)**_

_**Disclameirs : Masashi Kishimoto**_

_**Warning : Yaoi, BL MaleXMale, Lemon, OOC, Mistypos, Gaje. **_

_**DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ, ARE YOU BLIND OR SOMETHING? I TOLD IT'S A YAOI, DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ OK? NO FLAME**_

_**To Be Yours Forever**_

69 Club adalah salah satu night club yang tidak pernah sepi di kota ini. Rutinitas yang membuat tingkat stress semakin tinggi, orang-orang yang mencari pelarian dengan berkunjung ke club ini untuk sekedar minum, mencari teman kencan untuk berakhir dengan one night stand atau cuma sekedar ganti suasana untuk menghibur diri.

Seharusnya hanya orang-orang yang merasa sudah cukup umur yang bisa berada di tempat seperti ini kan? Tapi tidak demikian, karena saat ini Sasuke dan Suigetsu berada di salah satu tempat yang mereka tidak seharusnya datangi, tapi saat ini mereka sedang menikmati alunan musik, atau lebih tepatnya Suigetsu yang menikmati, tidak dengan Sasuke. Berkali-kali Suigetsu mengajak Sasuke untuk ikut bergabung bersama untuk menari, tapi hanya dibalas dengan death glare yang membuat Suigetsu menyerah untuk membujuk Sasuke.

Saat ini keadaan hati Sasuke sedang sangat tidak baik. Hal itulah yang menyebakan Sasuke yang terkenal introvert sampai harus mencari pelarian untuk menghilangkan patah hati dan kekecewaannya pada seseorang yang selama ini ia cintai diam-diam, tapi apa yang terjadi di atap sekolahnya telah membuat harapannya hancur seketika. Ya, seorang Sasuke Uchiha ternyata bisa patah hati.

Saat itu Sasuke seperti biasa dalam perjalanan menuju atap yang merupakan tempat favoritnya untuk menikmati makan siang, karena ia benci kantin yang seperti medan perang saat istirahat begini. Saat ia akan membuka pintu menuju atap, tidak sengaja ia mendengar seorang tertawa, dan Sasuke tahu persis, suara tawa tersebut, yaitu Naruto. Sasuke bermaksud ingin mengacuhkan, karena mereka tidak terlalu akrab, walau pemuda pirang itu tetap berusaha untuk menjadi teman Sasuke, walau Sasuke selalu mengeluarkan kata-kata pedas atau death glare agar Naruto tidak terlalu dekat dengannya. Sebenarnya Naruto adalah satu-satunya orang yang menarik perhatiannya, karena Sasuke memang mempunyai perasaan lain pada Naruto, ya, Sasuke mencintai Naruto.

Sasuke menyukai semua yang ada pada Naruto, senyumnya, sikapnya, bahkan semua kebiasaan Naruto atau tingkah Naruto yang kadang membuat Sasuke jengkel karena pemuda itu selalu menggodanya meninggalkan semburat merah di wajah sang Uchiha. Dan ia tidak siap dan takut kalau Naruto akan menjauhinya jika mengetahui orientasi seksual nya yang berubah karena mencintai seorang lelaki, yaitu Naruto. Memang selama ini Sasuke belum pernah tertarik atau mempunyai hubungan khusus dengan seseorang, apalagi seorang cewek. Sasuke berpikir, cewek itu sangat merepotkan, pemaksa dan manja, dan Sasuke benci itu. Tapi ia juga tidak bisa menolak kalau ia mempunyai ketertarikan yang berlebihan pada Naruto. Ya, diam-diam Sasuke mencintai Naruto, dan ia akan terus menyembunyikan karena takut akan kehilangan Naruto.

Apalagi walaupun ia merasa Naruto itu berisik, dan bodoh,tapi ternyata banyak yang menyukai pemuda pirang itu. Mungkin karena Naruto ramah, murah senyum dan bersedia membantu siapa saja tanpa memandang status. Dan siapa bilang Naruto itu bodoh? Hell no, walaupun ia hanya sering memandang keluar jendela dan kadang tertidur saat pelajaran, tapi ia selalu bisa mengerjakan soal di papan tulis yang diberikan Asuma sensei saat ketahuan ketiduran pada pelajaran Sensei yang mengerikan tersebut. Dan Naruto selalu masuk peringkat 5 besar, bahkan Sasuke akui, kalau saja Naruto lebih serius dalam belajar, pasti bisa menggeser peringkat Sasuke.

Tapi entah kenapa Naruto selalu lebih banyak tertidur di kelas, saat istirahat siang pun, tak jarang Sasuke malah menenukan Naruto tertidur di atap atau di UKS. Entah apa saja yang dilakukan si bodoh ini sampai harus tertidur seperti itu. Walaupun Naruto tetap berusaha untuk bersahabat dengan Sasuke, tapi Sasuke tidak bisa berada terlalu dekat dengan pemuda tersebut, takut rahasia terbesarnya terbongkat dan Naruto meninggalkannya. Sasuke tidak siap untuk ditinggalkan karena orientasinya. Jadi meskipun mereka terlihat bersahabat, tapi tetap saja Sasuke tidak ingin sampai Naruto mengetahui perasaannya, biarkan ia menyimpan perasaan tersebut sendiri. Tapi apa yang Sasuke dengar selanjutnya, siapa sangka justru akan membuatnya patah hati.

"Naruto kun, aku menyukaimu, jadilah pacar ku". Sasuke terkejut saat melihat Shion yang merupakan salah satu cewek popular di sekolahnya tersebut menyatakan perasaan pada Naruto. Sasuke tidak sanggup lagi mendengar, ia lebih memilih meninggalkan atap dan tidak melanjutkan mendengar apa kelanjutan kejadian itu. Saat ini ia patah hati, seperti inikah rasanya patah hati? Rasanya sangat menyesakkan. Sasuke sudah menduga, Naruto pasti menerima pernyataan Shion, walaupun Naruto dulu pernah berkata bahwa ada seseorang yang ia sukai, Sasuke langsung menebak kalau orang tersebut pasti salah satu teman sekelasnya, karena Naruto tidak memberi tahu siapa tepatnya. Dan Sasuke dengan seenaknya berpikir bahwa orang tersebut adalah Shion.

UKS sepi, dan Sasuke memejamkan mata untuk melupakan apa yang telah terjadi. Ia tidak menyangka, keputusannya untuk tetap masuk sekolah hari ini akan membuatnya patah hati. Sebenarnya Sasuke agak demam, Itachi sudah melarangnya sekolah, tapi ia tetap bersikeras ke sekolah, tentu saja ia tak ingin menghilangkan kesempatan untuk bertemu Naruto, tapi tampaknya ia benar-benar harus melupakan perasaannya pada Naruto, yah ia harus melupakan Naruto.

Tak terasa Sasuke tertidur pulas, mungkin karena ia memang sedang tidak enak badan, ia tertidur sampai sekolah usai. Sasuke baru terbangun saat merasakan nafas seseorang yang berada tepat dihadapannya, dan Sasuke merasa nyaman, tapi kemudian ia membuka mata dan terkejut. Karena wajah Naruto tepat dihadapannya, bila Sasuke bergerak sedikit saja, pasti bibirnya akan menyentuh bibir Naruto.

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini Naruto?'' Setelah berusaha menenangkan jantungnya yang berdebar keras, Sasuke lalu mengalihkan pandangannya dari Naruto yang menatap cemas.

"Aku mencarimu kemana-mana Suke, ternyata kau malah tertidur di UKS, apa kau sakit?"

Naruto tampak cemas, ia hendak memeriksa kening Sasuke, saat Sasuke dengan cepat menangkis gerakan tangan Naruto yang hampir menyentuh keningnya.

"Kau tahu, aku cemas saat kau tak masuk kelas Kurenai sensei, tidak biasanya kau melewatkan pelajaran, dan kau tak kembali sampai bel pulang, aku mencarimu, kau membuatku cemas, tapi kau malah tertidur disini".

Naruto lalu memberikan tas Sasuke yang ia bawa karena kelas akan ditutup, tapi Sasuke belum kembali juga ke kelas. "Aku tidak apa-apa Dobe". Jawab Sasuke singkat.

"Baiklah, ayo kita pulang". Ajak Naruto, sesaat Sasuke hendak mengangguk, tapi kemudian ia teringat kejadian di atap tadi siang, ah ia patah hati, dan ia harus mengambil jarak sejauh mungkin dengan Naruto , agar ia dapat melupakan perasaannya pada pemuda pirang tersebut.

"Aku bisa pulang sendiri Dobe". Tepat saat Sasuke hendak turun, ia hampir terpeleset, dan dengan sigap Naruto menahan tubuh Sasuke.

"Astaga Sasuke, kau panas sekali, aku harus mengantarmu pulang". Jawab Naruto saat merasakan panas tubuh Sasuke saat menolong Sasuke yang hampir terjatuh.

"Tidak perlu, aku bisa pulang sendiri". Tolak Sasuke, kemudian ia mengambil tasnya dan segera berlalu meninggalkan Naruto yang semakin bingung dengan sikap Sasuke. Tapi Naruto tidak ingin memaksa Sasuke. Kemudian Naruto berusaha mengejar langkah Sasuke, ia ingin memastikan Sasuke sampai di rumah dengan selamat walau Sasuke menolak, Naruto akan memaksa, ia khawatir dengan keadaan Sasuke saat ini. Kalau memang sedang sakit, kenapa Sasuke tetap memaksa tetap ke sekolah? Walaupun Sasuke tidak masuk beberapa hari pun, Naruto yakin prestasi nya tidak akan turun, peringkat satu akan tetap Shikamaru, Sasuke tetap di perangkat kedua, Neji ketiga, Gaara keempat dan Naruto berada di peringkat kelima.

Naruto terus mengikuti Sasuke dari belakang, ia tahu pemuda ini jarang bersikap ramah padanya, tapi tetap saja ia tidak bisa membiarkan Sasuke seorang diri untuk pulang kerumah. Sayangnya sudah tidak ada orang lagi disekolah, kecuali beberapa guru dan penjaga sekolah yang sedang menutup ruangan. Biarlah Sasuke akan menolak atau malah membencinya, Naruto tidak peduli, yang penting ia akan mengantar Sasuke pulang dengan selamat, setelah itu Naruto siap bila Sasuke akan semakin membencinya, setidaknya itulah penilaian Naruto mengingat Uchiha tersebut selalu menolak Naruto untuk berdekatan dengannya.

Naruto lalu menarik tangan Sasuke,"Suke, aku akan mengantarkanmu pulang".

Sasuke terkejut, sebenarnya Sasuke akan menolak, tapi kemudian Naruto berkata "Terserah kau akan marah,membenci ku atau memukulku nanti Suke, yang penting, aku akan tetap mengantarkanmu sampai rumah mu." Saat tidak mendapat penolakan lagi dari Sasuke, Naruto lalu menarik tangan Sasuke tak mengindahkan Sasuke yang semakin menahan degup jantungnya.

"Kau beruntung Suke, hari ini aku membawa motor, jadi kita tidak perlu menunggu bus, lagi pula aku khawatir, kenapa kau memaksa sekolah, sementara badanmu panas sekali, kau harus beristirahat begitu sampai, ok?" yang hanya dijawab Sasuke dengan "hn" andalannya. Saat sampai di parkiran motor, Naruto lalu menyerahkan helm berwarna biru pada Sasuke, dan Sasuke lalu duduk dibelakang Naruto.

"Suke,?" Naruto lalu menarik tangan Sasuke dan melingkarkannya dipinggannya. Begini seharusnya Suke, kalau tidak, kau bisa terjatuh, ok?" ucap Naruto disertai cengirannya, untungnya ia tidak menyadari wajah Sasuke yang sudah semakin memerah, Naruto hanya berfikir wajah Sasuke memerah karena demam. Dan tidak menunggu lama, Naruto lalu melajukan motornya meninggalkan sekolah yang mulai sepi dengan Sasuke yang melingkarkan tangannya dibelakang, bukan hanya melingkarkan, tapi lebih tepatnya memeluk.

Sasuke tidak menyangka, punggung Naruto begitu lebar, dan nyaman saat di peluk, untuk sesaat biarkan ia menikmati kebersamaannya bersama Naruto yang mungkin tidak akan ia rasakan lagi mengingat kejadian tadi siang. Sasuke berharap tak akan pernah sampai di rumahnya, karena ia tak rela kehilangan kehangatan tubuh Naruto, tapi sepertinya doa Sasuke tak terkabul, karena tak berapa lama Naruto menghentikan motornya, dan dengan berat hati Sasuke melepaskan pelukannya dari lelaki yang sangat ia cintai tersebut. "Kita sampai Suke".

Saat Sasuke turun dan akan melepaskan helm nya, Naruto lalu menghentikannya dan berkata. "Simpan saja helm nya Suke, aku akan menjemputmu besok kalau kau sudah sembuh". Disertai cengiran, kemudian ia pamit dan meninggalkan Sasuke. Sasuke lalu masuk ke rumahnya yang sepi, kaasan dan tousannya sedang bekerja, begitu juga anikinya Itachi. Bagus, suasana sepi semakin membuatnya merasakan kesepian, dan mungkin ia tidak akan mendapat perhatian lagi dari Naruto karena Naruto sudah bersama seseorang.

Ah menyesakkan sekali rasanya, tapi si bodoh itu kenapa seperti selalu memberi harapan padanya, dan apa-apaan itu? Sasuke lalu memandang helm yang tadi dipinjamkan Naruto padanya. "aku tidak butuh perhatianmu bodoh". Maki Sasuke. Untuk apa ia memberikan helm ini kalau nanti ada orang lain yang akan di bonceng Naruto nanti? Rasanya semakin menyakitkan.

Tidak melakukan apa-apa sendirian justru membuat Sasuke semakin tidak nyaman, ia kemudian menghubungi Suigetsu, ia tahu Suigetsu pasti bisa membawanya bersenang-senang dan melupakan kekecewan atas cintanya yang bertepuk sebelah tangan. Ia tidak peduli dengan keadaannya yang sedang demam, yang penting ia ingin melupakan Naruto walau untuk sesaat. Bisa ditebak kemana Suigetsu membawa Sasuke. Walau pada awalnya Suigetsu cukup heran saat Sasuke tidak menolak dibawa ke sebuah night club yang ia tahu Sasuke benci keramaian, Suigetsu tidak peduli, yang penting ia bisa bersenang-senang, dan disinilah mereka, di 69 night club.

Terlihat beberapa pasang pria dan wanita menari liar di lantai, beberapa yang mabuk, bau rokok dan suara musik yang berisik langsung menyambut mereka begitu menginjakkan kaki di tempat ini. Suigetsu lalu memesan minuman, dan Sasuke langsung menghabiskan beberapa gelas, walau sebenarnya ia belum pernah minum, ia tidak tahu akan berapa lama ia sanggup bertahan, yang penting ia bisa melupakan rasa kekecewaannya pada Naruto dan melupakan pemuda itu selamanya.

Suigetsu lalu meninggalkan Sasuke yang tidak mau ikut menari bersama. Sasuke tidak menyadari beberapa pasang mata mengamatinya dengan tertarik. Sasuke tidak mengindahkan beberapa cewek yang berteriak kegirangan saat seorang bartender dengan lincah memainkan sloki untuk meracik minuman, walau samar-samar ia melihat rambut kuning menyembul, tapi Sasuke tidak peduli. Mungkin karena ia sedang mabuk atau apa, tapi ia seperti melihat pemuda yang ia cintai sebagai bartender, walaupun itu tidak mungkin.

"Hei dia milikku". Perhatian Naruto teralih saat melihat dua orang wanita memperebutkan seorang lelaki yang tampaknya sudah tidak sadar karena mabuk. Naruto melirik sekilas dan terkejut saat melihat ciri-ciri lelaki tersebut. Kulit putih, rambut hitam seperti pantat ayam, siapa lagi yang memiliki style aneh seperti itu kalau bukan, jangan-jangan, Naruto lalu permisi kepada para cewek yang mengerubunginya dengan diikuti helaan kecewa dari fansgirl nya, Naruto ingin memastikan bahwa sosok itu adalah Sasuke.

"Damn", dan itu memang Sasuke, Naruto yakin itu, tapi Naruto sedikit kecewa saat melihat dua wanita berpakaian minim yang memperebutkan Sasuke tadi, apakah mereka teman kencan Sasuke? Naruto tidak menyangka ternyata orang seperti Sasuke mempunyai hobi yang seperti ini.

"Permisi nona-nona", tapi sebaiknya laki-laki ini saya pindahkan, karena akan mengganggu pengunjung yang lain, tidak keberatankan nona?" Ucap Naruto dengan meluarkan semua pheronom nya agar dua cewek tersebut berhenti memperebutkan Sasuke. Dua cewek tersebut tampak terpesona memandang Naruto dalam seragam bartendernya, dengan rambut pirang berantakan, kulit tan yang eksotis terlihat dari lengan baju yang ia gulung untuk mempermudah pekerjaannya, serta tubuh yang berotot membuat kesan seksi dan jangan lupakan senyum charmingnya. Dan kompak kedua cewek tersebut mengangguk, karena terpesona pada penampilan Naruto "wild version".

Naruto lalu memindahkan Sasuke yang tak sadar ke ruang ganti karyawan. Ia sama sekali tidak menyangka akan menemukan Sasuke di tempat seperti ini. Naruto lalu meletakkan Sasuke perlahan di kursi ruang ganti karyawan, ia harus kembali mengantarkan Sasuke pulang, Naruto lalu menemui Jiraiaya untuk minta izin pulang, karena ada hal yang harus ia kerjakan, dan Jiraiaya lalu mengijinkannya. Setelah berganti pakaian, Naruto sudah berada di parkiran, namun ia mengurungkan niatnya saat akan mengantar Sasuke pulang. Lebih baik ia membawa Sasuke ke apartemennya saja, orang tua Sasuke pasti akan cemas bila melihat keadaan anaknya saat ini. Dan Naruto tidak ingin menambah masalah Sasuke dengan membawanya pulang dalam keadaan mabuk begini. "Ah, lebih baik ku bawa ke apartemenku saja".

Jarak yang tidak terlalu jauh, akhirnya Naruto sampai di apartemennya, ia memasukkan kunci dengan perlahan sambil tetap menggendong Sasuke dengan perlahan tidak berniat membangunkan Sasuke yang tertidur pulas. Kemudian dengan hati-hati ia membuka sepatu Sasuke dan membaringkannya di kasur king size nya. Setelah merasa posisi Sasuke nyaman untuk tidur, Naruto lalu menyelimuti dan kemudian mengambil handuk dan ingin mandi sebelum tidur, hari yang cukup melelahkan seperti keseharian Naruto biasanya.

Ya, Naruto hidup seorang diri, dari kecil ia dibesarkan di panti asuhan, dan ada seorang yang baik hati mengangkat Naruto menjadi anaknya, tapi beberapa tahun yang lalu orang tersebut meninggal, mengharuskan Naruto hidup sendiri. Naruto terpaksa bekerja untuk menutupi kebutuhannya, untungnya ia mempunyai otak yang encer sehingga mendapat beasiswa di sekolah. Walaupun hidup Naruto keras, tapi ia tidak pernah mengeluh, walau siang ia bersekolah dan malam ia bekerja sebagai bartender di sebuah klub, atas kebaikan hati Jiraiya yang memberinya pekerjaan di night club. Tapi walau bekerja sebagai bartender, tapi Naruto bisa menempatkan diri dan tidak hanyut dalam dunia gemerlap yang seharusnya belum ia rasakan karena ia adalah seorang pelajar, dan seorang cowok baik-baik, walaupun dunia yang ia masuki penuh godaan, tapi ia sama sekali tidak tertarik, yang dilakukannya murni hanya untuk mencari uang untuk melanjutkan hidupnya.

Sasuke lalu terbangun saat mendengar suara seseorang yang sedang mandi. Ia membuka matanya perlahan, dan kepalanya terasa pusing, saat mengedarkan pandangannya Sasuke tidak mengenali dimana ia berada sekarang. Kamar yang tidak terlalu luas, tapi terlihat rapi, dengan sebuah lemari, meja belajar dengan komputer, seperti kamar seorang pelajar sepertinya. Sasuke sedikit lega, setidaknya ia tidak berakhir di hotel dibawa oleh orang yang tidak ia kenal. Yang terakhir ia ingat, ia kebanyakan minum, kepalanya pusing dan ia tidak ingat lagi, saat sadar ia sudah berada di sebuah kamar, mungkin Suigetsu membawanya ke tempatnya.

Sasuke lalu membuka selimut yang membuat ia kepanasan, ia merasakan tenggorokannya kering. Saat akan turun, ia mendengar pintu kamar mandi terbuka, dan hampir membuat jantung Sasuke berhenti berdetak demi melihat pemandangan saat ini. Naruto dengan hanya memakai handuk putih yang melingkar dipingganngya menutupi bagian bawah pemuda tersebut. Naruto tidak menyadari Sasuke sudah terbangun beberapa saat lalu karena sibuk bersenandung kecil sambil mengeringkan rambutnya dengan handuk kecil. Tapi tetesan air yang turun melewati kulit tan seksinya tidak terhelakkan yang membuat Sasuke tidak dapat mengalihkan pandangan dari Naruto.

"Dobe"? Sasuke lalu memanggil Naruto yang terkejut dan tidak menyangka Sasuke sudah terbangun. "Ah, aku membangunkanmu ya, maafkan aku Suke, hehe". Jawab Naruto disertai cengiran, dan ia berjalan kearah Sasuke, ia lalu memberikan minum agar Sasuke bisa minum, pasti Sasuke merasakan haus setelah minuman keras cukup banyak tadi. Naruto lalu duduk di pinggir tempat tidurnya sambil terus memandang kearah Sasuke yang berusaha menutupi degup jantung dan wajah memerah dipandang orang yang ia cintai dalam jarak sedekat ini dengan hanya memakai handuk, mata Sasuke lalu jatuh pada dada Naruto yang cukup bidang, lengan biseb nya dan jangan lupakan pertut six packnya, ia tidak menyangka Naruto ternyata sangat macho dan seksi.

Setelah mengatur degup jantungnya yang seakan ingin keluar, Sasuke lalu memulai pembicaraan. "Jadi dimana Suigetsu?" Tanya Sasuke. Naruto lalu menaikkan alis nya sedikit heran denga pertanyaan Sasuke. "Suigetsu?" Naruto malah balik bertanya.

"Kenapa kau menanyakan Suigetsu padaku Suke". Sasuke lalu menjawab, "Tadi kan aku ke night club bersama Suigetsu, ini kamarnya kan? Dan kenapa kau berada disini Dobe, malah memakai kamar mandi Suigetsu, memangnya kalian tinggal bersama?''

Pertanyaan Sasuke membuat Naruto tertawa untuk sesaat, kemudian Naruto menjawab, "Ini apartement ku Suke, dan sekarang ini kau berada di kamarku, aku tidak tahu Suigetsu dimana, kau ku bawa ke apartemenku saat menemukanmu hampir diperkosa dua cewek yang memperebutkanmu, kau tahu? Dari pada berakhir di hotel bersama para cewek itu, makanya aku membawamu ke apartemenku, apa mereka teman kencan mu Suke"? Tanya Naruto, dan ia tidak bisa menghilangkan nada kecewa saat pertanyaan terakhir.

"Aku tidak tahu Dobe, tadi aku pergi bersama Suigetsu, kau tahu, untuk menghilangkan kecewa dan patah hati ku pada seseorang". Ucap Sasuke jujur, entah karena dibawah pengaruh alkohol atau apa, yang pasti ia tidak berbohongkan waktu berkata menghilangkan kekecewaan pada seseorang.

"Oh begitu?" Naruto tidak tahu apa yang menimpa Sasuke, tapi ia benci saat melihat Sasuke terluka, karena sesungguhnya Naruto juga mempunyai perasaan khusus pada Sasuke, ia mencintai pemuda bermata onix tersebut, makanya selama ini ia tetap bertahan untuk mendekati Sasuke walau dibalas dengan kata-kata tajam atau malah death glare andalan Uchiha.

"Jadi, siapa cewek beruntung yang sukses membuat seorang Uchiha sepertimu patah hati eh". Tanya Naruto to the point, paling tidak saat ini Sasuke baru ditolak, dan entah kenapa ia senang mendengarnya, walau tetap tidak merasa tega akan keadaan mengenaskan sang Uchiha, ternyata orang se keren Sasuke bisa patah hati dan di tolak juga eh?"

"Kau Dobe". Entah setan apa yang merasukinya, Sasuke sudah tidak tahan untuk mengatakan yang sebenarnya ia rasakan. Lagipula ia sudah bersiap kalau Naruto akan menjauhinya dan menganggapnya aneh setelah pengakuannya ini. Tidak masalahkan? Toh Naruto sudah punya seseorang yang menyukainya, jadi Sasuke beranggapan tidak masalah kalau Naruto akan menjauhinya, memang seharusnya begitu karena orientasi seksualnya.

Jujur pada awalnya Naruto cukup terkejut mendengar pengakuan Sasuke, tapi yang kemudian terjadi Naruto malah semakin mendekatkan tubuhnya pada Sasuke dan kemudian memeluknya. "Katakan sekali lagi Suke, siapa orang yang telah membuat cowok keren sepertimu patah hati"? Tanya Naruto sambil tetap memeluk Sasuke, tidak menyadari Sasuke hampir pingsan dan tidak menyangka malah mendapatkan perlakuan lembut seperti ini setelah pengakuannya.

Sasuke lalu berusaha melepaskan pelukan Naruto, ia menatap langsung pada blue sapphire Naruto yang selalu menghanyutkannya, kemudian ia menjawab kembali, "kau Dobe, setelah aku mendengar pernyataan cinta cewek itu di atap sekolah".

Naruto melebarkan matanya saat mendengar jawaban Sasuke, kemudian ia tersenyum tipis sambil mengacak rambut hitam Sasuke yang membuatnya gemas. "Dasar Uchiha, kau pasti tidak mendengar kelanjutannya kan?" Jawab Naruto disertai senyum tipisnya yang membuat Sasuke semakin menahan nafas demi melihat kedewasaan Naruto Saat ini.

Naruto lalu memeluk Sasuke kembali, kali ini ia meletakkan wajah Sasuke di dadanya bidangnya, tidak peduli Sasuke akan tak bisa bernafas atau kehabisan nafas karena ulahnya. Naruto hanya ingin Sasuke mendengar degup jantungnya yang berdetak semakin kencang. "Suke, bukankah waktu itu aku pernah berkata padamu ada seseorang yang aku sukai? Apa kau tahu siapa Suke?"

Sasuke sudah siap mendengar jawaban Naruto walau akan patah hati untuk kesekian kalinya, pemuda pirang ini memang terlalu sering membuatnya patah hati. "Orang yang aku sukai itu adalah kau Uchiha Sasuke". Naruto kemudian semakin mengeratkan pelukannya dan Sasuke menyadari degup jantung Naruto yang semakin kencang setelah pengakuannya, Sasuke tak dapat lagi menahan rasa haru, ia kemudian memeluk Naruto dengan kedua tangannya tak peduli tubuh Naruto masih basah karena baru mandi. Ia dapat mencium aroma tubuh Naruto bercampur dengan aroma sabun sangat memabukkan.

Masih sambil memeluk Sasuke, Naruto lalu melanjutkan, "memang tadi siang Shion menyatakan perasaannya padaku, tapi aku menolak karena aku hanya menganggapnya sebagai sahabat tiddak lebih. Ada seseorang yang angkuh, sombong, bermulut tajam yang sering mengataiku bodoh, yah walaupun kenyataannya sekarang seseorang itu telah jatuh cinta padaku,". Naruto lalu terkekeh saat merasakan Sasuke tidak lagi setegang saat ia memeluknya tadi.

"Jadi Suke, bersediakah kau menerima seseorang yang bodoh, payah dan berisik sepertiku untuk jadi kekasihmu?" lanjut Naruto dengan gugup, ia lalu menarik Sasuke dari pelukannya agar dapat langsung menatap Sasuke. Sasuke lalu memberikan senyum tipis dan menjawab "Dobe", disertai dengan semburat merah yang membuat Naruto ingin menyerannya saat ini juga. Mereka lalu berpelukan kembali saat telah resmi menjadi kekasih.

"Er Suke, tolong jangan perlihatkan wajah merona seperti itu, kau membuatku ingin menyerangmu saja". Ucap Naruto salah tingkah sambil menggaruk pipinya yang sama sekali tidak gatal. Untuk sesaat tubuh Sasuke menegang saat mendengar perkataan Naruto, tapi kemudian ia menyeringai kecil dan menjawab tantangan Naruto. "I'm yours Naruto, jadikan aku milikmu seutuhnya".

"_**Lemon Scene"**_

Entah siapa yang memulai duluan, yang pasti saat ini, dua tubuh saling menyerang dengan ciuman panas yang memabukkan. Bunyi kecupan basah menggema di kamar tersebut. Sasuke berada dibawah tubuh Naruto yang berkeringat, padahal Naruto baru saja mandi. Entah sejak kapan, saat ini hanya under wear yang melekat pada tubuh putih Sasuke, ia tidak ingat kapan ia atau Naruto mengenyahkan pakaian yang ia kenakan tadi yang tergelatak di bawah tempat tidur. Naruto terus menghisap nipel Sasuke yang sudah sangat memerah dan tegang, Naruto lalu mengenyahkan pertahanan Sasuke terakhir, dan saat ini Sasuke benar-benar polos tanpa sehelai benang pun, membuat Naruto tak dapat menahan gairah untuk segera meenjadikan Sasuke miliknya seutuhnya.

Naruto lalu memberi tanda kepemilikan pada leher putih sang Uchiha, tangannya tak tinggal diam, ia terus mengerayangi tubuh sempurna dibawahnya, sambil menggoda Sasuke dengan menggesekkan kejantanan nya yang masih bersembunyi dibalik handuk yang. Tapi Sasuke dapat merasakan benda keras dan tegang yang berada dibalik handuk tersebut. "ashhh, Dobe, nghh kau curang nggh aaahh". Ucap Sasuke disela kegiatan panas Naruto yang terus menjilat, menggigit kecil dan tangannya yang berusaha memasukkan satu jari untuk langkah awal memasuki Sasuke.

Naruto lalu tersenyum kecil lalu mengenyahkan handuknya, sehingga sekarang ia dan Sasuke benar-benar polos. Saat satu jari Naruto mulai masuk ke lubang anal Sasuke, ia bergerak tak nyaman karena benda asing tersebut. "Mpph ahhh, Dobe". Naruto lalu menambahkan satu jari lagi sambil menciumi atau lebih tepatnya memberi tanda kepemilikan di hampir seluruh tubuh putih Sasuke tak lepas dari bibir nakal Naruto. Naruto kemudian mengarahkan tangan satu tangannya lagi untuk mengocok kejantanan Sasuke yang sudah mengeluarkan pre cum, kegiatan panas Naruto membuat Sasuke tidak tahan untuk klimaks. Tapi saat Sasuke merasakan sudah hampir klimaks, Naruto menghentikan kocokannya, membuat Sasuke mendesah kecewa. Tapi kekecewaan tak berlangsung lama, karena digantikan dengan Naruto yang memasukkan kejantanan Sasuke ke mulutnya dan meng oralnya.

Gerakan sensual Naruto akhirnya membuat Sasuke klimaks untuk pertama kali. Naruto lalu menelan semua cairan cinta tersebut, kemudian langsung melumat bibir manis Sasuke yang sudah membengkak akibat ciman panas Naruto, Naruto ingin Sasuke merasakan spermanya yang manis menurut Naruto. Naruto lalu melepaskan ciuman tersebut, Naruto lalu mengarahkan kejantananya pada Sasuke, "Suke, aku ingin kau melumasinya sebelum aku memasukimu ok?" Permintaan atau lebih tepatnya perintah Naruto, Sasuke lalu menggenggam kejantanan Naruto yang besar dan berdenyut-denyut, awalnya ia mencium puncak yang meneteskan precum, kemudian menjilat, melumurinya dengan salivanya, sekarang kejantanan Naruto tampak mengkilap dan semakin membuat Sasuke merasa lapar. Sasuke kemudian meraup dan memasukkannya kedalam mulutnya, sambil terus mengulum dengan gerakan menggoda.

Tapi dikarenakan kejantanan Naruto yang cukup besar, membuat Sasuke tersedak. "ohoookk,mhhhp Naruto, mhhpp kejantananmu nikmat mhhpp". Ucap Sasuke sambil terus mengulum kejantan Naruto layaknya lollipop. "Jangan bicara saat kau mengulum penisku Suke, nanti kau tersedak". Ucap Naruto berusaha terdengar bijak, padahal saat ini ia sudah benar-benar tidak tahan ingin memasuki Sasuke, apalagi melihat pemandangan yang sangat erotis saat Sasuke menghisap penis nya dengan gerakan erotis. Naruto terpaksa menahan hasrat untuk lebih memaksa masuk kejantannya karena tidak ingin Sasuke tersedak kejantanannya karena ukurannya yang wow.

Saat Sasuke sibuk dengan kejantanan Naruto, Naruto tak lupa memanjakan penis Sasuke dengan mengocok, dan tangan satu lagi ia gunakan untuk membuka akses agar Sasuke tak kesakitan saat ia masuki mengingat ukurannya yang wow. Satu jari, dua jari dan akhirnya tiga jari masuk, Naruto lalu menggerakkannya, membuat Sasuke menggigit penisnya saat jari Naruto menemukan titik g spot yang membuat Sasuke terasa melayang.

Naruto lalu menarik kepala Sasuke dari kejantananya, membuat Sasuke mendesah kecewa, tapi kemudian Naruto menunjuk lubang Sasuke, yang kemudian membuat Sasuke mengangguk tanda setuju dan member izin Naruto melanjutkan kegiatannya yang sempat tertunda. Naruto lalu mengarahkan kejantanannya di lubang anal Sasuke. Naruto lalu mencium Sasuke dan semakin melebarkan paha pemuda tersebut agar mudah dimasuki. Dengan perlahan Naruto lalu memasukkan penisnya kedalam lubang Sasuke, Sasuke terkejut dan kemudian tak sengaja menggigit lidah Naruto yang sedang bergulat dengan lidahnya.

"Auhh, Suke, kau hobi sekali menggigit ya". Ucap Naruto sambil berusaha menahan nafas saat kepala kejantananya masuk dan Sasuke tidak sengaja menggigit lidahnya dalam gulatan panas lidah mereka. Naruto lalu berhenti sesaat dan memandang Sasuke. "Nafas Sasuke terengah-engah saat benda asing tersebut berusaha masuk lebih dalam, Naruto mengerti kemudian berbisik ditelinga Sasuke dan mengulumnya lembut. "Kau boleh menggigit atau mencakarku kalau kau kesakitan Sasuke". Naruto benar-benar tidak ingin menyakiti Sasuke sama sekali. Ia bahkan rela menahan libidonya padahal kejantanannya seakan berteriak meminta lebih ingin masuk.

Untuk sesat Sasuke berhenti bergerak liar, ia kemudian mengangguk sambil terus menatap Naruto, "Masukkanlah Naruto". Ucapnya kemudian, Sasuke kemudian melingkarkan tangannya di leher Naruto untuk mengalihkan rasa sakit saat kejantanan Naruto akhirnya masuk sepenuhnya, dan Sasuke mencakar punggung Naruto demi menahan rasa perih, rasanya tubuhnya terbelah dua saat kejantanan Naruto yang keras dan besar menembus analnya untuk pertama kali.

Naruto lalu berhenti sesaat dan memandang Sasuke yang semakin membakar gairahnya untuk memiliki seutuhnya. "Nghhhh ahhh ahhhhhh Naruto, nghh bergeraklah". Setelah meyakinkan diri kalau Sasuke siap, Naruto lalu mulai bergerak maju mundur dan merasakan lubang Sasuke yang menghimpit kejantanannya, rasanya begitu nikmat dan memabukkan, apalagi melihat wajah erotis Sasuke sambil mendengar desahan seksinya. "Apakah ini saat pertamamu Suke". Tanya Naruto untuk sekedar mengalihkan rasa terbakar Sasuke saat pertama kali dimasuki. Sasuke lalu membuka mata yang ia pejamkan tadi, "Ahhh Narutoo, nghhh apakahh mphh kau masih harus menanyakan itu nghhh ahhhh". Jawab Sasuke saat tubuhnya terus terhentak kedepan dan kebelakang saat Naruto terus bergerak maju mundur.

Naruto lalu tersenyum simpul dan berkata, "Sama Suke, ini juga adalah kali pertama ku, dan seperti mimpi aku melakukannya bersamamu Suke". Sasuke tidak dapat menyembunyikan rasa gembira saat mengetahui, ini adalah saat pertama mereka. "Ahhh Naruto, nghh disitu". Racau Sasuke saat kejantanan Naruto menyentuh titik manisnya. "Ughhh Suke, kau semakin sempit ghhhhhh". Ucap Naruto saat merasakan lubang Sasuke semakin meremas penisnya. Ia merasakan kalau sebentar lagi Sasuke akan klimaks. Naruto terus mencumbui Sasuke dengan ciuman panasnya disela kegiatannya menghentakkan kejantanannya lebih dalam saat mendengar Sasuke tenggelam dalam kenikmatan.

Sasuke merasakan perutnya menegang, sebentar lagi ia akan klimaks, dan akhirnya setelah meneriakkan nama Naruto, Sasuke klimaks untuk kedua kalinya. Sementara Naruto semakin kesusahan saat rectum Sasuke semakin mencengkram penisnya, saat ia akan klimaks, Naruto lalu memandang pada Sasuke yang masih mengatur nafas setelah ejakulasinya. "Naruto, ngghh aku ingin kau keluarkan semua di dalamku". Setelah beberapa hentakan, akhirnya Naruto klimaks dan menumpahkan semua cairan cintanya di dalam Sasuke, sambil beberapa terlihat mengalir keluar beserta cairan merah, ya darah.

Naruto lalu menjatuhkan tubuh telanjangnya diatas tubuh Sasuke, mereka masih mengatur nafas, dan udara terasa semakin panas setelah gulatan panas mereka. Naruto lalu beranjak dari tubuh Sasuke. "kemudian ia menarik selimut untuk menutupi tubuh polos mereka, walau seprai sudah acak-acakan dan tak karuan bentuknya. Tapi gerakan Naruto terhenti saat matanya melihat seprai dan paha Sasuke yang mengalirkan sperma, Naruto tahu milik siapa itu, itu miliknya, tapi yang membuat ia merasa bersalah, adalah saat melihat noda darah.

Sasuke lalu menyadari Naruto terhenti sesaat akan menyelimuti mereka berdua. "Ada apa Dobe?" Tanya Sasuke". Naruto lalu memandang Sasuke, ia merasa bersalah. Sasuke kemudian mencoba duduk, tapi terhenti saat ia merasakan sakit pada bagian bawah, dan pinggangya. Naruto semakin merasa bersalah saat melihat Sasuke meringis menahan sakit.

"Suke, maafkan aku, aku tidak bermaksud melukaimu". Ucapan Naruto seperti telah melakukan kejahatan yang sangat besar, seperti memperkosa Sasuke mungkin, ia tidak tega melihat keadaan Sasuke saat ini. Naruto kemudian memeluk Sasuke dan mencium puncak kepala dengan penuh kasih. "Maaf Suke, maaf"'.

Sasuke hanya tertawa kecil kemudian memukul pelan kepala Naruto. "Dasar Dobe, kau tidak melukaiku. Lagi pula ini kan saat pertama ku, dan aku yang memintanya Dobe, jadi hentikan memasang tampang seperti anak anjing terluka begitu ok?" Ucap Sasuke sambil berusaha menyembunyikan degup jantung yang tidak berhenti bila memandang tubuh seksi Naruto apalagi setelah bercinta dengannya.

Naruto lalu memandang Sasuke kembali setelah tadi tidak berani menatap karena perasaan bersalah. "Lagi pula, kita akan lebih sering melakukan ini Dobe, kau tidak berfikir ini yang terakhirkan?" Ucapan Sasuke berusaha menggoda Naruto. "Tentu saja tidak Suke, kau kan milikku, sekarang dan selamanya, aku malah ingin terus melakukannya dengan mu Suke". Jawab Naruto disertai cengirannya.

"Yah, kau benar Dobe, kita akan mphh". Perkataan Sasuke terputus saat Naruto kembali melumat bibir nya. "Pasti Suke, akan ku pastikan setelah lulus sekolah, aku akan melamarmu, dan setelah lulus kuliah kita akan menikah" Now and forever only me and you my Suke". Diakhiri dengan pelukan Naruto yang membuat Sasuke tersenyum karena sekarang mereka saling memiliki. Kesalah pahaman berakhir dengan penyatuan cinta mereka.

_**End**_

_**Omake**_

Sinar matahari yang masuk melalui celah jendela memaksa pasangan yang baru tidur beberapa jam lalu terbangun. Sasuke terbangun, dan saat ia membuka matanya, yang ada dihadapannya adalah dada bidang Naruto yang terus memeluknya semalam. Sasuke merona mengingat kejadian semalam, ia tak menyangka cintanya tak bertepuk sebelah tangan. Saat Sasuke hendak bangun, pinggang nya ditahan lengan Naruto yang tetap menjadikannya guling. Naruto membuka mata blue ocean nya dan tersenyum manis pada Sasuke. "Pagi Suke". Ucapnya lalu mencium Sasuke. "Kau sudah tak apa kan" . dan dijawab dengan anggukan kecil Sasuke. "Apakah kita akan tetap ke sekolah?" Tanya Naruto. "Tentu saja Dobe" Jawab Sasuke. Tapi seragammu Suke? Bagaimana kalau kau memakai seragamku saja"? Akhirnya setelah mandi dan beres-beres, Sasuke lalu memakai seragam Naruto walau sedikit kebesaran. Naruto lalu mampir ke rumah Sasuke untuk mengambil tas, dan Sasuke tak lupa memakai helm yang diberikan Naruto kemarin. "Kau tahu Suke, helm itu sengaja ku beli untuk mu, agar aku bisa memastikan untuk menjemput dan mengantarmu sekolah bersamaku". Perkataan Naruto saat melihat Sasuke mengenakan helm berwarna biru tersebut, ya, warna kesukaan Sasuke. Dan sekarang Sasuke sudah menjadi miliknya sekarang dan selamanya.

_**End Omake**_

_**Terima kasih buat reader yang sudi membaca fic gaje saya. Satu lagi saya persembahkan fic NaruSasu untuk pecinta NaruSasu atau SasuNaru, mudah-mudahan berkenan Saya tahu pasti masih banyak kekurangan dan kesalahan dalam fic ini, maklum, author masih newbie, dan maaf kalau lemonnya gaje atau kurang hot, saiyaa ga ahli soalnya..*plakkk*,saiya juga ga tau judulnya udh cocok apa ga, jujur bingung ngasih judul, *garuk tembok*..untuk itu saran dan kritik sangat saya harapkan, tapi tidak untuk pair, karena dari awal saya sudah jelaskan kalau ini fic Yaoi, BL. Akhir kata Read n Review minas an, if you don't mind, sankyu.**_

\


End file.
